


december is gold, and not... grey or whatever you said.

by gwuba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairies, Fluff and Angst, I think.., M/M, Summer Fairy!Hinata, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Winter Fairy!Kageyama, Wise Tsukishima I love him, thank you to my beta i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwuba/pseuds/gwuba
Summary: Kageyama squints, "Your point?”“I want to get to know you, both as the only winter fairy I’ve ever met in my life and as /you/. I’m saying—” Hinata deepens the tension in the air, waging wars in the train’s unstable temperature, “—that maybe I like you.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	december is gold, and not... grey or whatever you said.

Fairies are blessings from the heavens, elements sorted into the five seasons we've long known. Most of them blend into regular human society, though of course, the summer fairies will be a little bit warmer, the autumns a little bit breezier, so on and so forth. However, they do recognize others of their species if, perchance, they meet. As if by instinct, fairies commonly find themselves naturally in the know of who other fairies are and which element they wield.

Hinata Shoyo is a fairy of the summer; born within the summer solstice with warmth beating from his heart and spreading from his smiles. Everyone loves him, the bright actor whose movies will never fail to sell. He’s 21, and he’s living his best life. Maybe.

December is around the corner and the temperature’s already dropped dangerously low. Hinata, as a spirit of warmth, is the last person you'd expect to be friendly with the cold, which is a bit of a problem since the movie he’s currently starring in has scenes taken in the midst of the chilly, wintry atmosphere.

Yes, it’s his fault for not looking through the script before accepting the casting call. Yes, he blames his manager anyway. But who could say no to such a sensationally enchanting story? For that matter — one with characters from opposing kingdoms trapped in a painfully star-crossed romance, risking it all through daring ventures to catch just one last glance of their lover?

He admits it’s a little bit cliché, but hey, he teared up when he read the ending. It really touched his soul, and somehow reminded him of his manager Tsukishima’s  _ quite _ handsome friend: Kageyama Tobio.

Kageyama Tobio, a winter fairy. Hinata rarely meets any winter spirits since the nature of summer and winter have been known to collide, hence the lack of catching sight of one another in any coincidental meetings. But oh God are the stereotypes true.

He has heard a lot about winter fae from his friends: Yachi, a spring fairy, and his manager, an autumn one. Winters are cold, hence the spirits of the season are inevitably frigid and totally unfriendly. Some say they’re mostly lonely creatures, spending their lives with a strong frosty heart. (Tsukishima scoffed at Yachi’s dramatic description.)

Hinata grimaces at the thought. He thinks back to his previous encounters with Kageyama and realizes it isn't difficult to notice how the raven-haired man manages to check off just about all of the boxes in the stereotypes list.

Cold, unfriendly, stiff, awkward, anti-social, egoistical... and the list goes on. His clutch on the paper tightens. Where… where are the positive stereotypes? There is no way a living being can just exist without something to admire, or something to be praised for, isn’t there?

And so, leaning his head back on the subway train ride home, Hinata Shoyo decides he wants to learn more about the winter spirit Kageyama Tobio. What can go wrong?

_ Everything,  _ his inner mind speaks.  _ Why do you even bother? _

Hinata frowns. “Because I can?” he argues quietly.

At least Hinata has a head start. He has met Kageyama often in his workplace; even when he’s shutting Hinata off, at least he knows one or two of his traits.

  1. He is irritatingly _hot_. That’s really ironic for a winter creature, isn’t it?
  2. He loves yogurt. Especially the blueberry ones. It’s adorable.



Hinata’s face heats up, accidentally recalling that one time he walks into Kageyama changing his clothes in the manager’s office. It’s… Okay, it wasn’t his fault his nature was just drawn to hot things, alright? Lord, he’s a mess.

It’s one stop away from Hinata’s and his ears catch the sound of crowds shuffling off the train, leaving only a smattering of people on their way home from work and a few drowsy students filling the vacant seats. Hinata sighs as he plugs his earphones into his ears, muffling the unsettling silence that blankets his surroundings.

The doors are closing and a man manages to slip into the train just in time before they fully close. Hinata’s head snaps in the direction of the noise.

As if on cue, Kageyama Tobio — eyes wide as they land on the small, orange-haired figure with earphones clumsily dangling above his jacket — announces, "Hinata Shoyo." The winter fairy curtly nodded as he approached the tangerine-haired actor, his fingers automatically curling around a nearby bus grip to steady himself against the harsh and unpredictable tremors of the train.

“Kageyama-san! Hi!” Hinata whisper-yelled. As much as he’s excited about this whole situation, he can’t risk someone noticing who he is and taking pictures. The life of a famous actor, huh? 

Kageyama sits four seats away, not much to Hinata’s surprise. “I’m getting off at the next stop. You?” 

“Three.” Kageyama crossed his arms. “We’re not supposed to be friendly.”

Hinata snorted. “Why, because of the whole—”

“Don’t say it,” the other hissed. “But yeah, and also I hate happy warm things. Like you.”

_ That hurts.  _ Hinata hums, his hands fidgeting with the cables dangling off his ear. He should’ve expected it though; this personal mission of his isn’t something he can pull off  _ that _ easily, he knows. He realizes by the path and methods he’s taking, his progress won’t see its light anytime soon.

His fingers straighten, then curl. Stubborn heat steams off his stare, searching for the puzzle pieces from his mere fingertips. Yet, the front strands of his hair slightly turn amber, and he looks at Kageyama, a flash of red nestling inside his pupils.

“Hey, Kageyama.”

Kageyama shares the same look in his eyes; his gaze flawlessly upholding the name of winter: merciless, freezing, and unbelievably  _ beautiful _ . A natural response to a natural challenge, so it seems. “I’m warning you: don’t,” his voice dips just a bit lower, Hinata suddenly stricken by the awkward shift in temperature.

The summer creature grins, knowing the history of the winters  _ never _ backing down from a fight, especially when it’s from one of his joyful kind. “I’m not going to beat around the bush,” he leans forward, his strong gaze never leaving its prey. “But I’m telling you, I never give up on things—in this situation, people—I’ve taken a liking to. Even Tsukki admits I could land on Neptune if I wanted to.”

“Your point?”

“I want to get to know you, both as the only winter fairy I’ve ever met in my life and as  _ you _ . I’m saying—” Hinata deepens the tension in the air, waging wars in the train’s unstable temperature, “—that maybe I like you.”

It’s the first time Hinata has ever confessed, his heart probably overworking considering how  _ fast _ it beats. But it’s also the first time he has ever seen a winter fairy  _ blush _ , and eventually take down his guards.

The train becomes warm. Kageyama squints uncomfortably, feeling his own blood coursing through his body. It’s a moment of panic and bewilderment; “what have you done to me?” he gapes.

“Nothing,” Hinata’s energy reaches out for the other’s cold hands, wrapping it gently in his warm elemental grasp. “Does it feel good?”

The winter spirit heaves, “are you a pervert?”

“I—” Hinata almost chokes on air. “—NO? I meant, oh God, does it make you feel, I don’t know, all fuzzy inside? It’s weird but uh—”

“We’re strangers to each other.”

“Hey! We can change that!”

Kageyama scoffs at the sickeningly sweet joy radiating off the actor’s body as the train halts to a gentle stop. “That’s your leave. I can pretend this—” he gestures between them, “— _ incident,  _ never happened. Have an evening.”

It feels like Hinata’s hair has been burned.  _ Incident _ ? “Not even a good evening?” he gathers his things, letting out a tired huff. 

“No.” Tobio’s senses tingle at the drastic temperature change. Oh, did he tick him off, perhaps? “Goodbye.”

Hinata chirps before he finally walks off the train, “Remember, Kageyama-san, you can always ask for my number from Tsukki! I don’t bite!” 

The audacity he has in the fibers of his body to  _ wink _ as the doors close in, adding to the dramatic effects Hinata  _ knows _ are doing things to him. Heavens, Kageyama groans, his fingers hovering over his phone screen, and after a few clicks, his best friend’s contact.

**[Tsukishima Kei, 18.46]**

**Kageyama Tobio** : please control your actor.

**Tsukishima Kei** : lol what did he even do

**Kageyama Tobio** : asked me out, kinda? He’s a little bit cute though

**Tsukishima Kei** : LMAO. not funny

**Kageyama Tobio** : serious, man,, he confessed and asked me out

**Tsukishima Kei** : …

─────  ⋅ ⋆ 〔❈〕 ⋆ ⋅ ─────

“What the hell did you do, you dumbass?”

Hinata yawns, tightening his jacket as he puts his bag down on Tsukishima’s desk. “What do you mean?” he says, stretching his arms before plopping down on the chair.

“What do you mean,  _ what do I mean _ ? Why are you flirting with my friend?”

“Oh.” Hinata lets out another yawn, obviously too sleepy to care about his manager’s nagging. “He’s cute. Why, are you jealous?”

Tsukishima groans, his glare never falters on the orange-head. It’s 6 a.m., and his patience is already being tested. “He’s a  _ winter _ . And no, I’m not jealous.” Hinata hums lightly. 

“C’mon, he’s not that bad—”

“He isn’t, but you’re a  _ summer _ . You can’t even—Look at you. It’s not even the peak of winter but you’re freezing, clinging onto your jacket for your dear life. What—” Tsukishima stands up, bringing his palm to his eyes, “—makes you think you can  _ court _ Tobio, who was born in the winter solstice?”

Hinata Shoyo never gives up, especially  _ not _ to fate or destiny. He simply turns a blind eye to them and just figures things out in the end. It  _ will  _ work. “You’re so noisy, Tsukki. Goodnight.”

“Hey—!”

He drifts off to sleep.

─────  ⋅ ⋆ 〔❈〕 ⋆ ⋅ ─────

**[ ─ One year later. ]**

“Tobio, watch out!”

Kageyama Tobio, sitting on Tsukishima’s chair, eyes wide when he yelps, realizing he has reacted too late. The pencil drops to the floor, creating a loud series of clattering before it lands near the intruder’s shoes. 

Hinata grins. “I’m not picking this up for you, babe.”

“It’s your manager’s.” Tobio’s face flushes in one color and picks the pencil up with a groan regardless. “You piece of crap.”

“You turd,” the summer fairy winks. “Anyway, tell Tsukki I’m going home early.”

The raven-haired man grimaces until he sees the date on the calendar: December 14th. It’s been a year since his boyfriend declared his  _ crush _ to him on a subway train, and it’s been three months since Hinata actually asked him out. Unfortunately by that time, he was already  _ whipped _ for the actor, finding himself not being able to say no.

He knows the risks. Nodding curtly to Hinata, he knows it’s already starting.

Winter is when his aura grows the coldest, and the same goes with summer for Hinata. Especially on birthdays. Kageyama’s birthday is closing in, yet his boyfriend will be at home, probably sick, and have lots of blankets wrapped around him, and he can’t do anything about it. 

He really can’t. This thought eventually drives him mad—he grabs his phone hastily, rapidly clicking on his screen. He scoffs when he reads again what Hinata has put as his own contact name.

**[Hot boyfriend, 14.36]**

**Kageyama** : what did you do at your birthday

**[15.14]**

**Hot boyfriend** : oh! I ate lots of food :> why

**Hot boyfriend** : is this about your birthday? :[

**Kageyama** : no

**Hot boyfriend** : I believe you. /s

**Kageyama** : fuck you. idk, it’s weird

**Hot boyfriend** : don’t worry about me !!!! i’ll be okay !! i’ve done this 22 times

**Kageyama** : no, i mean, yea but 

**Kageyama** : it’s just weird being,, lonely again

**Hot boyfriend** : where’s tsukki

**Kageyama** : not the point.

**Hot boyfriend** : it can’t be helped … I’m sorry

**Hot boyfriend** : I'll give my present through him !

**Kageyama** : give it to me yourself when we meet again, idiot.

**Kageyama** : … hinata?

**Hot boyfriend** : hm?

**Kageyama** : have a winter.

**Hot boyfriend** : not this again. i hate u >:(

─────  ⋅ ⋆ 〔❈〕 ⋆ ⋅ ─────

Kageyama spends the 22nd of December on his couch, lazily clicking on the TV remote to choose something to watch. Tsukishima is next to him, two bags of popcorn ready on his lap and a bunch of soft drinks on the table.

It’s nice, but this could’ve been a lot better. He can’t text Hinata either, since his message would just remind Hinata of winter and he knows that fluffball doesn’t need that.

This is fine, he spares a glance at Tsukki. It’s noon, and he’ll text Hinata in two days after he feels better. This is fine. 

“King, please shut up,” Tsukishima lets out a tired sigh. “You’re thinking so much I can pretty much hear your thoughts—not literally, come on—but please, relax or you’ll combust.”

Kageyama, in casual clothes, contrasts to the autumn fairy who has a jacket  _ and _ one layer of blanket wrapped around him, scoffs and clicks on a random Netflix Christmas rom-com movie. "Do you think me and him could even work?" he asks as he reaches out for popcorn.

"Do you want the beautiful lie or the harsh truth?" Tsukishima hands the popcorn box to the younger. Tobio shrugs. "The harsh truth then," the blond man snickers.

"What the hell. Go on."

Tsukishima gulps as he senses the air gets colder, which seems impossible considering how freezing it was. "I warned Hinata about it when he decided to pursue you and whatnot. But you know his stubborn head."

"Fell in love for it," Tobio nodded.

"... Anyway, have you ever thought about how you guys won't be able to meet each other for two whole seasons every year?  _ Especially _ on your birthdays," The man in glasses sighs. "Have you ever thought about the huge emotional risk you guys are going to go through in the long-run? This is what Hinata, and  _ you _ , didn’t think about."

Kageyama frowns, "but isn't taking the risk for each other a good thing? Like those in movies—"

"This is the reality, Kageyama. Movies are made up—well, most of them. Say, do you want to have a relationship where you can’t meet each other for half the year? Do you want to have a relationship where even each other’s touch burns? Don’t deny it, Hinata told me about it once.”

“You’re talking a lot today.” The winter fairy pulls his legs up to his chest, hugging them tightly as he rests his head on top of his knees. “We love each other, though… Shouldn’t that be worth all the struggles?”

Tsukishima smiles. “That’s for you to decide. But you have to know that a relationship is worth it when it makes you happier more often than not. At least… that’s the bar you should set.”

They watch the movie in silence then.

─────  ⋅ ⋆ 〔❈〕 ⋆ ⋅ ─────

**[December 23rd, 2:18 a.m.]**

_ “Tobio? It’s 2 a.m., did you miss me th _ — _ ” _

“You know that I love you.”

_ “I _ — _ huh? I know that. Why? What happened, baby? ” _

“Do you think we’re worth it?”

_ “What are you talking about?” _

“I’m doing this for both of our sake. We can’t do this anymore, Hinata.”

_ “Wait, what? Tobio, please don’t _ — _ ” _

“We’re not meant to be. As much as you hate destiny and fate, we just can not work. You’re born of summer, and I was born of winter. The sun melts the snow, love.”

_ “...” _

“We were stupid enough to believe we were forever.”

_ “We  _ **_are_ ** _ forever, Tobio.” _

“The sun is, but not the both of us. Goodbye.”

_ “So, the end, huh?” _

“The end, Hinata.”

**_Call ended. 1:06._ **


End file.
